


Feelings.

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, Day 4, F/M, Impulse, Intense, Kissing, Kousuke cooks, Shin-Ae is taken care of, Shinsuke - Freeform, YooTip, Yootip Week, Yootip Week '19, otp, prompt, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “I believe that I have fallen for you.”
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution to Yootip Week 2019. Day 4. Prompt: Intense.

“You aren’t having any lunch, Miss Yoo?” Kousuke inquired, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m not hungry yet.” Shin-Ae replied. As if on cue, the female’s stomach made a sound of protest.

“Are you certain?” Kousuke pressed.

“Yea, I’m sure.”

“Very well. I’ll be having my own lunch. I shall return shortly.” Kousuke got up and exited the office without a second glance behind him.

Shin-Ae placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it. “I was in such a hurry this morning I didn’t remember to pack lunch.” She sighed in resignation and glanced at the clock. “I still have four more hours before my shift is over. I’ll survive.”

Half an hour later, Kousuke stepped back into the office and the scent of food wafted into Shin-Ae’s nose. “No, this is torture. Couldn’t he have eaten that somewhere else.” Shin-Ae thought to herself.

Kousuke walked up to Shin-Ae’s desk and placed a bag of WacDonald’s in front of her. Shin-Ae raised her head in surprise. “It turns out that I bought too much food and I couldn’t eat it all, so there are remainders. I know that you said you aren’t hungry but maybe you’ll work up an appetite later.”

The scent of food almost made her salivate. She was starving! “Oh. Thanks, Kousuke. I’ll nibble on something if I get hungry.”

Kousuke gave a crisp nod and walked over to his desk, ready to resume his work. Shin-Ae opened the bag containing the food and upon further inspection she realized that the meal Kousuke bought was untouched.

Kousuke’s blue optics chanced a glance at the brunette and he saw that Shin-Ae had already ventured into the bag and was eating a piece of meat. 

His lip tilted upwards a bit at the sight. He knew better than to take Shin-Ae’s word for not being hungry, and with the way she was munching on her food, he was correct.

~*~

Today she smelled of peaches.

Over time, Kousuke had observed that when it came to Shin-Ae, her scent was never the same.

Last week she smelled of strawberries, and before that, apricots. It was subtle and pleasant, Kousuke admitted to himself. A stark contrast to the other females at the company, you knew they were coming before they even rounded the corner.

Shin-Ae walked past Kousuke to discuss something with assistant Jayce and he caught a whiff of her scent once more. It was barely noticeable.

He wondered what she’d smell like tomorrow.

~*~

The engine of the ferrari purred as Kousuke zoomed through the streets but the vehicle eventually slowed to a stop at a red light. 

He pressed himself into his seat, waiting an eternity for the light to turn green. Movement at his peripheral made him stare outside of his tinted car window. There on the sidewalk Shin-Ae was walking with one of Yeong-Gi’s friends. The German boy. The couple was talking animatedly with each other, seemingly in their own little world. Suddenly, Shin-Ae was reduced to a fit of laughter, clearly something the blond said had tickled her funny bone.

Kousuke kept staring at the unsuspecting couple when they crossed the street and inevitably dissolved into the sea of people.

Kousuke felt himself scowl at the scene that replayed itself in his head. He unconsciously gripped the steering wheel tighter.

The dark haired male was brought back to his senses when the person behind him honked their horn in annoyance. The light had finally transitioned to green. Kousuke pressed his foot on the gas pedal and sped off.

“Kousuke, where do you want these documents?” Shin-Ae asked, walking up to his desk.

The male didn’t bother looking at her. “Put it in the file cabinet.” He waved her off.

Shin-Ae was a bit taken aback by his demeanor. ‘He’s been like this all day. What crawled up his ass and died?' She wondered to herself.

“Okay. Jayce also wanted me to give you this report. He said he went over it three times and there weren’t any errors.” She extended the papers to him.

Without bothering to answer he took the papers from her. “Go meet with Jayce and see if he needs assistance with anything more.”

Seriously, what is up with him? Fine. “Yes. Right away, sir.” The brunette put an emphasis on the word sir and stalked out of the room.

Kousuke pinched the bridge of his nose in response. What was wrong with him? He had no right to be behaving in such a manner. Miss Yoo can spend time with whoever she sees fit. But that did very little to sate the annoyance he felt. He was being childish.

Damn it.

He tried to concentrate on the documents in front of him but his efforts were futile. 

This is ridiculous.

The next day the first thing Kousuke did was sought out Shin-Ae.

“Miss Yoo.” Kousuke called for her attention.

“Yes, sir?” Shin-Ae replied begrudgingly and Kousuke actually had to fight the urge to wince. 

“About my behaviour yesterday, I would like to apologize for acting so cold towards you.” He began. “Before coming to work, something happened which caused my mood to sour and I took it out on you which was wrong.”

Shin-Ae gave Kousuke a blank stare before replying. “I understand that things happen that are out of your control and it makes you pissed at times but I’d kindly appreciate it if that doesn’t happen again in the future.”

Kousuke nodded. 

“I forgive you, but just this once.” Kousuke felt himself become lighter when she uttered those words.

~*~

"Achoo!" Shin-Ae sniffled. This was the seventeenth time in four minutes she has sneezed, and this has been going on for majority of the day followed by incessant coughing. 

"Are you all right, Miss Yoo?" There was worry laced in his tone. Her eyes were bloodshot and her voice was hoarse. "Yea. Just a small cold. No biggie." 

"Yes biggie. That seems more than a cold." Kousuke strode up to her and extended an arm to her forehead but before their skin could make contact, Shin-Ae was falling backwards. 

With lightning quick reflexes, Kousuke grabbed Shin-Ae and pulled her forward resulting in her crashing into his chest.

“You’re searing hot, Miss Yoo. You are not fit to be in the working environment. You are relieved from duty for the rest of the day.”

"What? No! I said I'm fine." The brunette half-heartedly protested.

"No you are not and there is no room for argument. Stop being so stubborn. Pack your things and I'll take you home." 

"But-" She was cut off by another sneeze. 

"No buts. Now let's go." Shin-Ae didn’t have it in her to fight anymore. She felt like crap. She nodded once and gathered her things. 

She felt Kousuke's presence behind her. The raven haired male placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the office. An involuntary shiver slithered it's way up her spine at his touch and she hoped to God Kousuke would write it off on her being sick.

The ride home went relatively quick and Kousuke was assisting her inside. “Can you change into something more comfortable on your own or do you need assistance?”

“I can manage.” Shin-Ae replied.

Waiting while she got changed Kousuke took notice that Shin-Ae was the only resident of the apartment which meant that she has nobody to take care of her. That wouldn’t do.

The bedroom door opened revealing Shin-Ae attired in her pajamas.

“Thanks for bringing me home Kousuke.” She blew her nose into a napkin. “You really didn’t have to go through the trouble.”

“There is no issue. Do you have any medication?”

“No..”

“I understand.” Kousuke ushered Shin-Ae back into her room and helped her into bed. “I’ll be back in a while, Miss Yoo. Please rest in the mean time.”

Shin-Ae’s hand reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his coat. “Wait, where are you going?” She sniffled.

“I’m going to do some grocery shopping. Now please, rest.” 

Shin-Ae nodded and pulled the covers up to her face.

The last thing Shin-Ae heard was the front door closing shut.

“Miss Yoo.” Kousuke gently shook Shin-Ae by the shoulder. The brunette stirred and then opened her eyes. “You need to eat something. I hope you don’t mind, I borrowed your kitchen.”

Shin-Ae noticed that Kousuke ditched his coat in favor of an apron she always kept in her kitchen.

Shin-Ae smiled. “Pink looks good on you.” She noticed the steaming bowl Kousuke had in his hand.

“Can you sit up?” Kousuke queried.

“Yea, I can.” 

Kousuke watched Shin-Ae slowly sit herself up on the bed and lean back on the headboard.

“You’re weak. We need to build up your strength again.” He sat down on the chair he brought from her work desk. Shin-Ae extended her hand to take the bowl but Kousuke rejected her. “I’ll be feeding you.”

“No, I can feed myself.”

“You were barely able to sit yourself up just now. I don’t trust you to feed yourself hot soup. Please, let me help you.”

Reluctantly, Shin-Ae nodded her head.

Kousuke dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it up to his mouth and blowed. Once deeming it cool enough, he carried it over to Shin-Ae’s lips.

Shin-Ae opened her mouth and slurped the soup. “Woah, that’s good!” She licked her lips.

“Thank you.” 

Kousuke and Shin-Ae continued this routine in silence with a cough and a sneeze here and there.

Why is he doing this? He wasn’t obligated to help her but here he is feeding her soup he made just for her.

Shin-Ae looked at the used tissue she had in her hand. Isn’t he grossed out? She’s sneezing and coughing he doesn’t recoil in disgust. 

She opened her mouth again to accept the spoon. Kousuke just kept watching her as she ate, by this time she was blushing furiously, luckily her face was already flushed. He was so freaking attentive and it was making her stomach coil with..she couldn’t even name what the feeling was.

“All finished.” Kousuke announced. He reached to the bedside table and opened a bottle of water and handed Shin-Ae two tablets. “Medicine. You’ll find more in the drawer. I’ll bring another bottle of water for you before I leave. You need to stay hydrated.”

Kousuke walked back into the kitchen to clean up while Shin-Ae took her medicine.

Upon the dark haired male’s return to the room, Shin-Ae was already settled into bed again.

“Thanks for doing this, Kousuke and sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you.” 

“It wasn’t a problem. I wanted to do this.”

Silence cloaked the room once more and Kousuke spoke again. “There’s left over soup in the fridge in case you get hungry again, just reheat it.”

“Okay.”

Kousuke turned away, ready to exit but halted and looked at her again.

“May I stop by tomorrow to check on your condition?”

Shin-Ae swallowed inaudibly. “You don’t have to. You can just call.”

“That is true, but I do not trust that you will answer me truthfully if I ask if you are well.”

He caught her.

“Yes. You can come over tomorrow.”

“Great. I’ll see myself out, please rest easy.”

~*~

“Really? This is for me?” She beamed.

Kousuke nodded his head. It was three days since Shin-Ae had fallen ill and she was recovering quickly. Her fever had gone down and her coughing and sneezing was practically nonexistent. 

“How’d you know I wanted to eat this?” She queried.

“I took notice of the charm on your phone and came to the conclusion that you liked pizza.”

“It’s my first time trying deep dish pizza though!” She took up a slice and bit into it, a string of cheese following suit.

“Oh my god this is delicious!” She shoved the rest of the stringy cheese into her mouth. “After days of only soup, finally, solid food!”

Kousuke was amused by her reaction to the pizza. He wondered what other food choices would spark a similar reaction out of her. 

The sound of Shin-Ae’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“I just want to thank you for taking care of me these past few days, Kousuke. I really appreciate it and I enjoyed your company.” She looked at him, eyes glittering with sincerity.

Kousuke felt something within him snap. He was unable to hold himself back.

He brought a hand to cup her face. “May I?”

Shin-Ae held his gaze and gave a minuscule dip of her head to his request.

He brought his face closer to hers and eventually their lips touched, a soft caress of skin.

Kousuke released his lips from hers but was pleasantly surprised when Shin-Ae pulled him forward by his shirt, sealing their lips once more. Shin-Ae didn’t know what came over herself but she didn’t want the kiss to end just yet.

Kousuke cupped the back of her neck with his thumb gently caressing the juncture behind her ear, deepening their kiss.

A few moments later the lip-lock was broken and Kousuke gently pressed his forehead to Shin-Ae’s. Soft puffs of air escaped their lips as they tried their best to catch their breaths.

“Miss-” He paused and then tried again. “Shin-Ae.” The brunette’s eyes widened some. This was the first time she'd heard Kousuke use her first name.

“I believe that I have fallen for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Plugging: Ya'll like Yootip, discussions, analyses, fanfics, fanarts, edits, etc? Download the amino app and join the Yootip amino. Just search it up.


End file.
